1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device with an integrated slide.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones for example, have various types of opening mechanisms to achieve a small transport size and a large use size. Many of these devices include a housing having two halves (or housing sections) which are connected with fold or slide mechanisms for example. The configuration of these housing sections generally prohibits the use of components having high (or tall) profiles. The maximum component height is generally limited by the height of either half of the housing.
Patent Application Nos. WO 03/019909 A2 and EP 1770965 A1 disclose conventional configurations having a main housing section with one or more slidable keypad sections. As consumers demand increased functionality from electronic devices, there is a need to provide improved devices having increased capabilities while maintaining robust and reliable product configurations.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide an improved housing configuration for an electronic device.